Rolling Girl
by Squishu
Summary: She was just a lonely girl that rolled away from everything. She didn't ask for anyone's help. She didn't need any help. So why... did he suddenly turn up from nowhere after so long? (This is rated M for suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, and violence.) - 05.


**Title:** Rolling Girl

**Summary: **She was just a lonely girl that rolled away from everything. She didn't ask for anyone's help. She didn't need any help. So why... did he suddenly turn up from nowhere after so long? (This is rated M for suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, and violence.) - 05.

**Chapter: **1

**Note: **This is going to be several different oneshot stories, all of them slightly different, but they are all based on the Vocaloid song Rolling Girl.

.-.-.

"Take that! And that!" A redheaded girl shouted in a snobby voice, kicking a small girl who was curled up in a ball. She was aiming for her stomach. "You deserve everything you're getting! You know, you were only popular because you were close to Hinamori Amu and Fujisaki Nagihiko-sama. But now they're gone, you're nothing! You ugly witch."

"Yes! Saaya-sama is always right!" A raven haired girl nodded in agreement as she shouted, joining in with Saaya's beating. Shortly later, Saaya stopped hitting the small girl.

"Alright, that's enough for today. We don't want Yuiki Yaya or Souma Kukai to see us again," Saaya decided after a little while. They both dusted themselves off, and walked away. The both of them were chattering causally to each other, leaving the girl by herself.

After a few minutes, the petite girl slowly got up, aching all over. She was slumped over, her knees shaking as she struggled to keep herself upright. She slowly limped over to a nearby wall, grasping onto it for support, and then whipping out her phone. As she was opening the orange device up, the girl dialed in a number, and waited for a moment. Pressing the phone to her ear, she heard a ringing tone.

" is the Mashiro Household, I am afraid we are busy right now, so if you would like to leave a message please leave it after the beep and we shall phone you back later, Beeeeeeeeeeeeep."

"Hello, Mama?" She said, trying to keep all the pain out of her voice, but only succeeded in making it higher pitched than usual. "I just wanted to say, in case you get home before me, I might be late." She paused, thinking of an excuse. "My teacher wants me to run an errand for him. I'll be home as soon as possible." She then closed her phone, slipping it back into her bag. "Right..." She mumbled to herself. "Time for another trip to the pharmacy." She then started limping around the side of the school, and when she finally reached the soccer field, she stopped.

Crap.

She didn't want Kukai to see her like this. He'd offer to help. And that's something she doesn't need, or want. Well. Her pride didn't want his help.

She shook her head, and limped on, past the soccer field, and eventually getting to the nearest pharmacy. It had taken around thirty minutes to get to, in her condition. She took some creams and bandages from a shelf and went to the counter to pay.

"Hello Rima-san." A kind, elderly lady from behind the counter said, smiling. "You got into quite a bit of bother again, didn't you?" She asked, glancing at the girl, known as Rima, giving her an once-over. "Tell you what, just this once; I'll give you all of this. Half price, since you are my nicest customer, after all."

Rima shook her head. "Ah, I'm okay, Obaa-san. I don't need any help." She placed the money on the counter and took the bag filled with medical supplies, turning on her heel as she walked out of the shop. She left the woman to stare after her worriedly.

Rima returned home after bandaging all her injuries, and was welcomed to the sound of shouting. She took a step towards the main room in the house, and then stopped, shaking her head in self assurance.

_It'll fix itself_, she thought, turning to the stairs, walking up to her room, and falling face first onto her bed. She lay there for awhile, silently listening to her parents shouting at each other. Then, she stood up, limping to her desk, roughly pulling open a drawer full of different colour gel pens, some cream coloured paper, and matching cream envelopes. She took a purple gel pen out, along with a paper, and it's matching envelope, and wrote two words before halting her pen. She stared down at the paper for a few minutes, before reading aloud what she wrote.

"To Amu..." She pressed down on the pen, making small blotch of purple ink on the paper. "To Amu," she repeated. Tears blurred her vision as she wrote out the words blaring in her mind. She wrote 'Why did you and Nagi have to leave me?' before her tears managed to fall onto the paper, and smudge the messy writing. Rima let her tears fall, refusing to wipe them, for a few minutes. After wiping her eyes, she scrunched up the paper into a little ball, which reminded her to curl up her ball shape she always did when she was feeling down, and threw the paper in the bin. She let out a few more sobs, and then got changed into a nightgown, stumbling towards her bathroom. She walked over to the mirror, and scowled at herself.

If only she had confessed, would he have stayed? If only she said, '_don't go!_' would he have stayed? No one would ever know. Because all she ever did was make mistakes and then afterwards, wonder if it might have been different if she had let her emotions take over. But it was too late now. They were gone. So she might as well go too. Away from this world.

A small smile graced her petite features, and she thought of the quickest way to go. She closed her eyes, and held her breath, pinching her nose and closing her mouth.

Today, she thought happily, she would die. And join Amu.

Rima wobbled, feeling light headed, and finally, collapsed.

.-.-.

Rima's eyes opened, and she looked around, gazing at her surroundings. Everywhere was white, everything was white. So had she done it? Had she finally joined Amu?

She then heard a gasp, and groggily glanced to her left. There were her parents, anxiously looking at her. Her father ran out for a moment, and came back in a second later, with two other people, a male and a female dressed up in blue and white. The female was carrying a pen and clipboard, and a stethoscope, while the male carried nothing. The male ran over and checked her pulse while the female leaned over to her, putting a white stick in Rima's mouth.

"Hello. Do you know who you are?" The female spoke. "And if so, what is your name?" The stick then beeped, and the male took it out, alarming Rima.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm just checking your temperature." He spoke softly and kindly, smiling at her.

Rima then turned to the female. "My name is Mashiro Rima. Where am I? Who are you?"

The female nodded, writing something down on the clipboard, and then glanced up at her. "You're at Seiyo Hospital, Mashiro-san. And I am Doctor Takashima. This is my colleague, Fuyuki-san." She gestured over to what Rima figured was a nurse. "And the reason why you're here…is because you fainted, although we've yet to find out why. Do you know why it happened, Mashiro-san? You've been asleep for a week." Rima inwardly shivered, it felt like the doctor's eyes were piercing into her body.

Rima shook her head. "No, I honestly have no idea why that happened. Maybe it was lack of sleep? Oh well, it is your job to find out, after all." She was so thankful that she was a good liar as she looked straight into the doctor's eyes.

"Oh? I see. Well, we'll leave you to get some rest now, Mashiro-san." Rima nodded, and everyone, including her parents, left.

Like hell she was going to sleep. They all probably thought that she was psycho.

She took off all the things attached to her, and placed her feet into slippers that were conveniently placed at the side of her bed. Rima stood up, and took a wobbly step forward.

Time for her escape plan.

.-.-.

"Attention, all passengers. We are preparing to land. Please put all your belongings on the shelf above, and put on your seatbelts. And also please, no smoking in the plane at all times."

A purple headed boy placed his elbow on the armrest, staring out of the window, ignoring the female next to him who was trying to flirt with him.

Rima. Rima. _Rima_. That was all he could think of. Kukai contacted him a few days ago telling him that she was in the hospital, and had been asleep more than the best part of a week.

He had to see her. Because... what if it was his last chance to? He shuddered at the thought. First Amu, and now Rima?

No. He couldn't think like that. She had to be okay. He flicked some of his vibrant, purple hair away from his face, and leaned back, staring blankly at the ceiling, until the plane landed.

He was one of the first ones to grab his luggage, and make his way out of the plane, walking at a brisk pace, his purple hair flowing out behind him. "I'm back, Japan." He whispered to himself with a small smile, and made his way through customs after getting his suitcase.

Around fifteen minutes later, Nagihiko managed to make his way out of the busy Tokyo airport and hail a cab, to Seiyo Hospital.

.-.-.

Rima climbed out of the window; fortunately for her they had put her on the first floor, so it was only a small drop down. She looked around one last time, just in case, and then half limped, half ran out of the back entrance of the hospital, into the busy streets of Seiyo. She looked around, tapping her bottom lip absentmindedly, trying to think of a place where she could end this once and for all, as Plan A definitely didn't work.

She then heard a loud noise, to warn that a train was coming at the nearby train crossing. She grinned. Perfect.

She tried to conceal her smile, noticing people were staring at her strangely. She looked down and noticed why; she was still in the hospital night gown, she then headed into the nearest clothing shop, glancing around. She made her way into the empty changing rooms, and grabbed some clothes that looked her size. She went into a cubicle, and ripped the tags off, pulling on a stunning white sundress, and matching white flats, and managed to get a hair tie, tying her hair up in a high ponytail, and then grabbed some white sunglasses that had a dark brown tint, putting them on her face.

Rima quickly walked out of the changing rooms, making sure no one was looking, and walked to the door, opening it, and walking out casually. She then turned on her heel, and walked down the street, trying to avoid anyone she knew.

.-.-.

Nagihiko placed his hands down on the counter, ringing the bell to grab the receptionist's attention. "Hello, I'm here to see Mashiro Rima?" The nurse looked through some files, and then looked up. "It appears that Mashiro-san is resting right now. Maybe you would like to come back later?" He nodded, turning, and walked out of the hospital. He took out and opened up his phone, going through his contacts.

"Yo, Kukai! I've just came out the hospital since Rima-chan was asleep. I was wondering if we could meet up?" He stopped, listening to his friend replying. "Okay! I'll meet you and Yaya-chan at the park then, in ten minutes. Right. See you soon!" He smiled, and then closed his phone, slipping it into his pocket. Nagihiko then flipped his hair over his shoulder, and walked onwards, to the direction of Seiyo Park. Even though it had been two years, he was sure he knew the way. All he had to do was walk straight on, and then go through that train crossing, and then go to the right hand side, and there it was.

The purple-headed boy hummed one of Hoshina Utau's new songs, 'Glorious Sunshine' as he slowly walked down the street, shoving his hands in his pockets.

.-.-.

The time had nearly come. Rima let a small giggle escape her lips as she stood at the empty train crossing, waiting for the lights to flicker and bleep, and the long, thin barriers to come down. Eventually, they did, and Rima ducked under the metal barrier, and stood in the middle of the track, closing her eyes.

_This is it_. She thought happily.

"R-Rima-chan?" She heard someone say. They sounded... familiar. She quickly spun around, and gasped.

* * *

><p><p>

.-.-.

Fujisaki Nagihiko finally made his way to the end of the street, and seen the train crossing. In between the two barriers, he saw long, luxurious, curly blonde hair. The person was short, and was in a white sundress, with their back to him.

"R-Rima-chan?" The girl turned around slowly on one leg, her blonde hair flowing out behind her. When she seen who it was, a dazzling smile appeared on her face. He heard the sound of the train coming, he ran towards her. "RIIIIIIMA!" Nagihiko yelled, sprinting as fast as he could, vaulting over the barrier and landed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, knowing it was too late to move as the train speeded towards them.

"Why are you... doing this?" Rima managed to say, wrapping her arms around his neck, just as the train hit them.

Everything went black for a moment, and Nagihiko managed to whisper, "Because that's what people in love do."

Their last breath escaped them, and a few steps away from the train crossing, was a brunette with green eyes, holding a soccer ball, and a redhead with brown eyes.

Both were usually so lively, and always so smiley. But after seeing that, at the same time, they both broke down. The brunette dropped his ball.

At the same time, they both thought, _'What could we have done to help her?'_

.-.-.

**Hello all! I hope you like this story, which is based on Rolling Girl by Jubyphonic. Please tell me either in or reviews if you want me to write the other oneshots, and tell me what you think of this story! **

**Special thanks you HopeWithinDarkness, my lovely beta reader who made this story a lot better than what it was! Psst, you should also check out her awesome stories and her ongoing RimaHiko, "Not Expected." **

**I will update the story that I need to update soon, (probably.) Thank you for reading!**

**~ Squishu ~**


End file.
